Sunset Over The Atlantic
by Sierra Clarkins
Summary: JillxChris...post RE5.


Jill's Point Of View.

The chopper flew out of the volcano and out into the open air above. The staggering heat dissipated as we climbed higher and higher into the atmosphere. A cool breeze fluttered into the tiny helicopter, flushing out the excessive warmth from the volcano. I sighed in relief as the cool air hit my heated skin,

chilling my body to a comfortable temperature.

Chris turned his head toward a window, and Sheva looked around. After an awkward silence, Chris mumbled "Its over". "Yes.", Sheva replied, turning to face him. "Finally.", was all I managed, as I was exhausted and had little energy after the mainstream of it (the P030 chemical) had been removed from my body and bloodstream. After that, everyone just stopped talking. An eerie silence plagued the veihcle. Even Josh, the rather talkative pilot was quiet.

We were all exhausted. I was still traumatized from all the things that had happened to me in the past few days. I didn't what Chris and Sheva were thnking exactly, but all I knew is that the African heat had gotten to everybody.

After 5 minutes or so, I noticed that Sheva's head had gently rolled to her shoulder and her mouth was hanging open, as if she had fallen asleep. My eyes followed to Chris, who was surprisingly still awake, his blank expression staring straight ahead. I sucked in my breath. I wanted to move next to him to converse about our experiences. But I was a bit nervous. Chris didn't look very happy at all; his eyes were groggy and his thins lips were pressed into a grimace. He had his head propped against the window.

Instead of moving next to him, I leaned my head back and listened to the soft sound of the helicopter's blades cutting the air. It was rather soothing, compared to the sound of the hissing magma I had heard earlier.

"Jill.", Chris murmurred, interrupting my trail of thought. I quickly brought my eyes to meet his face.

"Yes?", I asked, examining his face. Some of the harsh expression had faded, although he did look really stressed. His chocolate brown hair was graying faster than it ever had.

"C'mere.", he said, gesturing for me to come over with his hand. I slowly rose from my seat and walked across the helicopter to him. I gave Chris my best smile, and he patted a spot next to him. "Sit.", he said, and I obeyed, plopping down next to him, causing the chopper to sway a little.

"You look tired.", he told me, and I nodded. "As do you.", I replied, gazing at him. "Jill...I'm sorry you had to go through all of that just for me...", Chris said softly, taking my hand, which caught me by complete and utter surprise. "Chris...I couldn't let you die at the hands of Wesker. I just couldn't.", I told him. "You shoud've let me die, Jill. I wanted you to be safe, not me.", he said gruffly, and I grasped his shoulders.

"No, Chris. Stop being so harsh on yourself. What you should really focus on is the present. We're all out of this mess forever, Wesker's gone, and we're all alive and safe...", I told him. Chris blinked and stared me in the eye.

"I suppose you're right...", he muttered, and turned his head away from me to once again stare out the window. There really wasn't much to look at besides the dark and choppy Atlantic Ocean and the setting sun, which was slowly disappearing behind the ocean. It was rather a pretty sight at first, but got old after watching it for quite some time.

I released my hands from Chris' firm shoulders and crossed my legs. As the sun was setting, it was starting to get just the slightest bit cold. Chris noticed me tensing up.

"Jill....are you cold?", he asked after a few minutes of silence. Talking to Chris was a lot more awkward and complicated then it ever had been. "Yes, how did you know?", I responded, shifting in my seat uncomfortably. "I can read you like a book Jill.", he whispered into my ear, making me shiver some more.

"Oh really?", I said, and he nodded. "I'll keep you warm.", he said, and before I could protest, he put those strong, thick, muscular arms around my abdomen and cuddled me like a teddy bear. I felt my heart go light and my cheeks go red. I tried to pry his hands off of my body. "Chris!", I exclaimed, my face as red as a cucumber. He smirked, all signs of stress going away. He pulled me closer to him, as I continued to wriggle in his grasp.

"Give up, you're no match for me.", he said, and I knew he was right, so I relaxed my body. "That's much better!", he exclaimed, scooping me onto his lap. "Oh god Chris....", I muttered. The embarassment was starting to be replaced with pleasure, and there wasn't a damned thing I could do about it.

"Just rest.", he told me softly, bringing my head down upon his strong chest. It was warm and smelled good, like Axe. I breathed in his wonderful scent and closed my weary eyes. I found myself wrapping my arms around his waist and Chris smiled.

"I missed you.", I said, my voice muffled by his chest. "I did too, Jill. Sheva is nothing compared to you. Nothing.", he said, and a smile crept across both of our faces.

I suddenly looked up at him. "Chris....I have something to say...", I whispered. He pulled me up so that our faces met evenly, at eye level. "What is it?", he asked, brushing wisps of my blonde hair our of my eyes. I sucked in my breath once more, my heart pounding, and finally said "Chris, not only did I miss you, but...I love you...."

Chris' face grew pink with pleasure as he put one hand on my face, caressing it. His rough fingers felt so good on my smooth skin. "Do you really?", he asked, and I nodded. Chris looked down and fished in his pocket, his hands fumbling, as if he were looking for something. He finally groped something, pulled it out but hid it behind his back with one hand.

"Jill, I love you too.", he said, and I couldn't help but smile. He let go of my face slowly, and took my hand into his. "I love you so much that I want you to have this...a reminder of my love for you...", he said, and placed something cool and smooth into my hand.

I looked down and squealed in excitement when I saw a gigantic, brilliant, diamond. I held it up against the window to the sun, and watched a rainbow dance off of it. I turned to face Chris, my blue-grey eyes sparkling. "Oh Chris, its wonderful! Where did you get this?", I exclaimed. "I picked it up while I was back doing the mission...It made me think of you...", he said, and suddenly, I found myself leaning in toward him.

He leaned in toward me as well, and our lips finally met. My dream of 13 years had come true.

He wrapped his arms around me, and I wrapped my arms around him, the brilliant diamond pressed against his back. I had never felt such a pleasant adrenaline rush in my life. The whole helicopter became a blur except for Chris, who had his eyes closed as he continued to smother my lips with his own, making me dizzy, drowining in Chris' love. It was escasty.

The sun continued to set, and finally, our lips parted. Chris pulled my body against his, and we cuddled like that for awhile. Chris finally turned my face toward his. "Jill....", he said.

"Chris...", I replied, completely awestruck at how handsome he was. Chris took my hand and delicately started planting kisses on my frail fingers. I giggled, as it tickled.

"Jill, I do not have a diamond ring right now. But....would you still marry me if I made it up to you once we landed in the states?", he asked.

My heart leaped into the air and my eyes fluttered, my mind suddenly fully awake. "_He's asking you to be his wife Jill! HIS WIFE!!!"_ The thought kept on replaying in my bouncing brain.

"Of course!!", I exclaimed, throwing my body nearly on top of his as I smothered him with kisses, as my depressing memories slowly faded...

-The End-


End file.
